Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20130902005833/@comment-3575890-20130902205038
^ Bahahaha, oh you WANT to go there, girl? Do you really? Okay, let's do this! Allow me to explain to you what my ship has, in addition to a multitude of other things, that yours direly lacks and thus will be its inevitable undoing: ORGANIC GROWTH. Love is about patience, my dear. I can promise you that it doesn't just formulate out of thin air like Zig's feelings for Maya did and it certainly requires more than the presence of a pretty dress for it to take its effect. Physical attraction is lust, which is all your ship, in at least a romantic context, is predicated on. Now lust is not necessarily a bad thing at all, but without substantial feelings to back it, it is simply meaningless. Zaya may have a bit of a foundation in that they are friends, and I don't disregard that they care for each other, but there is no way in hell that Zig is in love with Maya, because love at first sight is a thing of fairytales and children's storybooks; not real life. You cannot go from being in love with one person to another person in a matter of days. You can, however, instantaneously develop an infatuation with someone for whatever extremely shallow reason. Voila! Your ship. Prior to Doll Parts, Zig never showed romantic interest in Maya once and worshipped the ground Tori walked on until he had a random change of heart brought on by that Maya looked hot in a pageant dress. General history aside, their actual romantic history spans a total of what...five episodes out of two whole seasons that the writers could have easily put towards actual romantic development for your ship, but didn't bother because I guess it just wasn't that important. LOL. Damon Salvatore has been madly in love with Elena for over four seasons, and that is not based on a one-time event where he just wakes up one day and decides, "wow, I sure love Elena Gilbert." Through a four-season-long journey that began with hate and ended with love, gradually evolved throughout a time-span of great turmoil fraught with smiles and tears, trust and understanding, support and forgiveness, unconditional friendship and sacrifice, Damon fell in love with Elena. He could never disclose a specific point in time in which it happened for him either because there simply isn't a specific, defining moment at which you fall in love with someone. It was in numerous points in time in the many different stages of their relationship that Damon gave himself over to Elena. It was in numerous points in time in where Elena continually reached out to Damon that she broke him open. Through the love, support, and friendship she showed him, she tore down his defensive walls and gradually worked her way into his heart, which had been dormant for a CENTURY IN A HALF and everyone but her had been completely convinced was lost forever. Now lets outline your ship's development. Boy meets Girl. Boy likes Girl and Girl likes Boy, but Boy picks Girl's soon-to-be-best friend for Girl is frizzy-haired and flat-chested and apparently looks take precedence over any potentially promising connection according to Boy. Fast forward to two seasons later. Boy has never once romantically looked in Girl's direction again since that day, until one day when she puts on a heels and a dress and he realizes she's actually really hot. Boy's first instinct is of course to cheat on his girlfriend, who before then he had revered and acted totally in love with, and honestly damn-near every viewer on the planet was probably scratching their heads over that total 180 he pulled because Zori actually had some meaningful romantic development as opposed to Zaya's lack-thereof before it was all, beyond logic and reason, derailed in Doll Parts, but I digress, this is Degrassi after all -- so ever since Boy has been in love with Girl even though there has been next to nil buildup and actual love does not work that way at-fucking-all. I don't even need to touch on the rest of their story because the remainder of its tainted mess of a history speaks for itself. Love takes time to grow and flourish. My ship have built an actual, substantial foundation for a relationship. It took over three seasons before they even first kissed, even though there has been intense non-stop UST pulsating between them since the start. Before your ship kissed, how long had they been shown pining for each other? How long had Zig been shown to be madly and deeply in love with Maya before he finally bit the bullet and kissed her? How long had they, in advance of any romantic interaction, been shown crying together, holding each other up in the darkest of times, putting their lives on the line for each other, and gazing longing into each other's eyes? You think your ship is even remotely in the same league as my powership? How cute.